Mending Bones
by sillysac
Summary: Jace visits Clary, bruised and broken. One shot lemon.


_Disclaimer: It's all from Cassandra Clare, I just play with her characters._

_AN: Instead_ _of working on Rock Steady I optioned for a short, sexy (well, hopefully sexy) one shot. It's a stand alone, so there won't be any more to this story. Please, enjoy :)_

* * *

Clary watched as Jace paced back and forth across her bedroom. He had come over out of the blue, wild eyed and very un-Jace like. She had been horrified to find his clothes completely torn up, his body bruising quickly, and no stele on him. All he had carried was a seraph blade, which Clary had taken from him when he walked into the kitchen.

He had asked to talk in her room, despite having no one else in the house, and Clary willingly obliged. She demanded he let her heal him, her _iratze _much more efficient than any one he could trace on himself—and his left hand was broken, so tracing the run would have been impossible. He stood motionlessly, showing no sign of intolerance to the familiar burn all Shadowhunters endured. Clary briefly thought of how she still winced when she had to be marked and vowed to be stronger. Jace clenched and unclenched his hand several times, only stopping when he seemed content with the mended bones. He was silent though, not even cracking a smile.

Still, Jace paced the room, not getting to the point of his arrival. Clary had had enough of his dramatics. "Jace," she coaxed softly, "what is it?"

Jace stopped in front of Clary, looking at her properly for the first time that night. His eyes were wary. "I did something really stupid tonight, Clary." She waited for him to continue, refusing to let her mind compensate on his lack of information. "I... I almost got myself killed, and I don't mean the typical 'I might die' bullshit we saw every time we step outside to kill demons. I mean, I could have died tonight."

Clary wasn't sure what to say. "What made this night any different?" she offered.

"I let my emotions take complete control over my actions. There were these Du'sien demons—like the ones who cleaned up your house after your mother was kidnapped—and something inside me snapped," he tried to explain. "I was so angry; it reminded me of the train wreck we went through after that. Your mother, my father, the war. All the lies and deceit we had to endure. And for what?"

Clary was a bit offended by his last question. _For what_? For them to be together! They had pulled through it all to be together in the end. "So what are you saying? That it wasn't worth it? We're together now, after all of it, and you're angry because of what it took to get us here? Go to hell Jace!" Clary was suddenly furious. What he said hurt her, insinuating that their time together wasn't worth the effort. She walked out of her room, disgusted at Jace.

He was quick to follow her, despite his own state of mind. "Clary!" he called, "that's not what I meant! Please, let me explain."

Clary turned on her heals so suddenly that Jace walked right into her, knocking her slightly off balance. He had to grab her upper arms roughly to keep up upright. She really didn't want to talk to him anymore. Clary removed his hands from her, despite the resistance her heart threw at her, thumping irregularly, missing the brief contact. _Traitor_.

"Fine, just throw another lie at me will you?"

Jace sighed loudly, his shoulders hung heavily. "It was blind rage, Clary. I was so angry at the demons, for everything they represent in our lives—hate, pain, evil—and I couldn't stop myself from attacking. But then they had me pinned, and I thought about how angry you would be with me for letting me do such a stupid thing, and I killed them. Sent them back to their own dimension. And then I realised something," he paused, taking her hands into his. "I love you too much to want to leave you alone, and it was worth it. All the pain and anxiety and humiliation we went through—I would always do it again, so long as it meant I could be with you in the end."

Clary sighed, knowing she would have to forgive him. "Okay Jace, I understand."

Jace smiled for the first time that night. Clary's heart raced even more, knowing that he reserved his smile for her. She couldn't help herself when she attacked him, jumping into his arms so that he had to hold her up by her thighs, letting her mouth crash onto his.

They both sighed in unison, the built up tension completely gone. Clary felt truly home with Jace, he was the missing piece to her heart. She didn't complain when he walked them over to the bed, placed her roughly down on the protesting springs, and continued to ravish her lips. She opened her mouth to his, letting his tongue claim dominance over hers, relishing in his taste.

Her body was heating up fast, causing a deep ache between her legs, and Clary moved her hips up to Jace's, creating friction between the two of them. He let out a feral growl, moving his hands to grasp her hips, making quick work of her pants, and throwing them to the floor. Clary helped him remove his own blood-stained jeans, only partially surprised that he had gone commando. "You have too much on still," Jace whispered in her ear, "I'm going to have to punish you."

Clary squirmed under Jace, knowing what he would do next. His fingers slowly traced their way up her calf, to her thigh, and slowly—always slowly—into the area she desperately wanted to be touched the most. Her hips jerked suddenly, and goose bumps erupted on her skin, her body even more turned on by Jace's hand. "So wet," he murmured into her ear, his hot breath washing over Clary's neck. She moved her mouth to find his again, needed to be connected to him in more than one way.

Jace took two of his fingers, placed them firmly over Clary's dripping centre, and pulled them back out of her panties, licking his fingers clean of her juices. He grinned devilishly, then yanked off her panties, just as swiftly as he had removed her pants. Clary didn't have to wait long before Jace plunged into her, his long shaft filling her up completely. Clary's eyes rolled back out of their own accord, and she forgot why she had even been upset with Jace in the first place.

Jace placed open mouthed kissed on Clary's chest, while running one hand up and under her shirt, smiling when he realised she wasn't wearing a bra. He moved one hand under her back and used the other to push up her top, exposing her taught nipples. Clary didn't have to ask for Jace to taste them, he moved so swiftly, still pumping into her heat, and took one of her small breasts into his mouth. Clary mewled at the sensation, his tongue swirling and teeth grazing over her sensitive skin.

Unable to think straight, Clary wove her fingers into Jace's curls, an action so familiar to her that she did it without any thought. She scraped her fingernails along the base of his neck, eliciting a deep moan from Jace. He moved his mouth to pleasure her other breast, all the while rocking in and out of her.

The first wave of her orgasm started to hit her, and not wanting to come right away, Clary spoke, "Jace, roll over. I want to be on top."

Jace still his movements for a moment, then wrapped his arms expertly around Clary and moved so he was beneath her. With her new position Clary could fully appreciate Jace's body. Moving her hips in time to Jace's thrusts, Clary could admire the muscles in his arms, rippling with the effort of their love making. He was covered in sweat, his eyes drooped lazily, a look of utter concentration upon his angelic looks.

Clary moved her hands under his sweaty shirt, raking her nails over his chest, causing Jace to moan her name loudly. A few more pumps and Clary could feel Jace coming within her, spilling his see deep inside her. On the verge of orgasm herself, Clary reached down to her sensitive nub and began to rub herself. Moments later her body shook with the intensity of her coming and she soon slumped over Jace, their breathing heavy.

They stayed together until their breathing was normal, then Clary moved off Jace to lie beside him. "Some make up sex, hey?" She grinned at him.

"You're taking away my lines, Clarissa. That's hardly fair." Jace kissed her softly, all his heavy passion gone, replaced with tenderness.

Clary knew they couldn't stay like this for long, her mother and Luke would return eventually. And much to their acceptance of Clary and Jace's relationship, finding their daughter half naked with her boyfriend would be horrific.

"You can save your remarks for later," Clary told him, pulling him up with her as she sat up.

She couldn't help but feel a little sad, this wouldn't be the last of their fights, their small arguments. Jace was still angry, still hating his father for all their problems. But she wasn't going to bring up the bigger issues now, not after such a hot screw.

They were still going to have to shower, after all.

* * *

_AN: You like it? _


End file.
